


Unconditional Surrender

by Rikuya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Season 3, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuya/pseuds/Rikuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was so screwed when his best friend/co-star/biggest crush of his life asked him to live under the same roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first J2 fic and I'm hoping some one would enjoy it;)
> 
> *English is not my first language and this is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine ;D

"Dude."

"What?"

"You are being ridiculous." Jared pulled his bitch face on -- yeah, if Sam can have his puppy eyes, then he can have Sam's bitch face -- and narrowed his gaze at Jensen, "Are you even serious about this 'squatting in a hotel until Christmas' thing? 'Cause I don't think so."

Jensen glanced at him while flipping the script to the next page, "Then what am I supposed to do? Tom is selling his house, and you can't find an apartment with our crazy filming schedule, man. Chill, it's not like I'm homeless or something."

Jared snatched the script away from him, "No, you are NOT squatting in a hotel for five months, or more, not a chance."

The older man tried to get his script back, but Jared held it up above his head -- Damn that Sasquatch --, so he sighed, "You have a better idea then?"

"Actually I do."

Jensen raised an eyebrow at that, "Tell me about it."

Jared pulled a huge smile, all dimples and teeth, his eyes twinkled, "You can come and stay with me."

"What?"He thought he heard it wrong.

"I said, you can come and stay with me."Jared shrugged, "See, I have a guest room, and we practically hang out for, I don't know, 18 hours a day? Six days a week? What's the problem of extending it to 24/7?"

Jensen stared at his best friend with a stupid expression.

Of course there was a problem! He wanted to yell until the whole set would be looking at them -- which was a horrible idea, by the way -- and turn Jared down.

But no.

Even though there was a huge problem of "I have a huge crush on you and it doesn't seem like a crush anymore I think I'm falling in love with you so how am I gonna stand with this whole living under the same roof 24/7 thing?", he found himself nodding and agreeing, still with that stupid expression on his face.

Jared, on the other hand, was almost overly excited -- but that was just Jared.

"Sweet!" He said with a broad grin, and shoved the script back in Jensen's hands, "I'll clean the room up for you, when are you moving?"

After hearing Jensen's mumbled "Saturday", Jared's whole face lit up and practically bounced away to his trailer.

Jensen was so screwed.

 

x

 

If anybody said "Living with your enemy under a same roof is absolute hell", then Jensen would probably shoot back with his Dean voice, "How about living with your biggest crush of your life under the same roof, smart-ass?"

However, to be honest, living with Jared was relaxing. After all, Jared Padalecki is a moving ball of energy, also his best friend in so many ways.

And with some intense shooting days, all they did when they got home was a "goodnight" before they disappeared into their rooms and crash.

It was not as bad as Jensen thought it would be.

But soon, there was another problem beside "try not to grope Jared every time he pass by with only his shorts on".

With the developing habit of going out and coming back with Jared all the time, Jensen found it difficult and weird to not having Jared invading his personal space. First he thought it was just his overly exhausted mind, but when time passed and it only got worse, he finally realized the problem.

When he came back early from set while Jared still got a few scenes to cover here and there, Jensen soon found himself sitting on the couch staring at the blank screen of TV in front of him.

It was not like he had noting to do, really, because in fact he had a ton of things to do. Like reading over the scenes, memorizing a few lines, hell, even talk to Chris if he wanted to.

But he just sat there and started to brood over the fact that Jared was not there with him.

Harley and Sadie was probably inside Jared's bedroom sleeping on his bed or something, and the apartment sounded awfully quiet. Without Jared's laughter, or his loudness in general, the room was filled with loneliness and cold air.

Fuck, Jensen Ackles was not a chick, and definitely not a chick who was bitching around because her boyfriend was away for only a few hours.

Yeah, and mostly, because Jared Padalecki was sure as hell, not his boyfriend, damn it.

But he was still sitting there, staring at the clock, and wondering why the hell hadn't Jared been back home already.

Finally with a sound of key turning inside the lock, and Jared was fumbling around on the doorstep.

"I'm home!!"

"Fucking finally." Jensen grumbled, poked his head over the back of the couch to see Jared's huge body blocking the door frame.

"Aww, Jen, did you miss me?" Jared teased, kicking his boots off and walked toward him.

Before Jensen could stop himself he already blurted out, "Yeah."

Jared stopped and blinked at him, and his teasing expression turned into an apologetic one, "Sorry, man, the camera got busted so we had to get a new one from the set of the motel, and it took so long to set it right. I wanted to come home earlier too."

Jensen didn't expect that, really, so he just nodded and made a vague gesture, "It's not your fault, anyways. I'm just..."

Jared sat quietly beside him, "Just what?"

"A bit lonely without you." For the first damn time in Jensen's life, he said his feeling out loud to his co-star, but not that one, though.

And, if he had any doubts of Jared finding it weird and gross, he was wrong. Because Jared simply pulled him into a hug and said sorry for a million times in the next five minutes.

Yeah, he was totally screwed.

 

x

 

Next time Jensen felt he was screwed, it was Thanksgiving.

Basically Jared decided he was not going back to Texas and Jensen was not going back to LA, and they were given three days off.

Then Jared Padalecki decided to get himself drunk at the cast-and-crew party, then Jensen had to carry him all the way back to home -- since when he used 'home'for Jared's apartment? -- then Jensen had to put up with a grabby and clingy Jared Padalekci that night.

"Jennnnn--"

"What now?"

"I love youuuuuu--" Jared's limbs were all over the place as he said it, and Jensen practically jumped at that.

But he managed to say something radical anyways, "Yeah, yeah, you are drunk talking, get to bed."

"'m not." Jared nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "Love you. Don't hate me."

Jensen wanted to believe it.

He really, really did, and part of him wanted to kiss Jared right the fuck now but he held back with extra strength.

"No, Jay, I won't hate you. But you are not clear-minded, okay?" He carried Jared upstairs after he hushed the dogs, "If you are going to talk about it tomorrow morning, I'm more than OK to do so, but you need to sleep on it now."

Jared went under the sheets willingly at his words, and right before Jensen was about to leave him alone, Jared reached out a hand and tugged at his sleeve.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me goodnight?"

"Jesus Jared," He groaned, "No, go to sleep."

"Won't sleep well if you don't kiss me."Jared probably did his best to let out his best puppy-dog-eyes while still being drunk, and who was Jensen to say no to that?  
So he bent down and kissed lightly on the corner of Jared's mouth, "G'night, ya big baby."

Jared hummed in contentment, "Night, Jen."

 

x

 

Surprisingly the next day, when Jensen went out to get his morning coffee, Jared was already sitting at the table looking all wrecked -- and dressed rather formal, which was confusing.

"Dude," Jensen said as he went into the kitchen, "If you still have a hang-over, then take some Advil and go to sleep again, not sitting here at 9 in the morning. What's with the dressing up anyways?"

Jared didn't say anything but stared at Jensen's back for a long minute, and finally muttered, "Um, Jensen, 'bout last night."

"I know, don't worry about it." Jensen sipped his coffee as he sat down, "You are drunk talking, I get that, we are good."

"No!" Jared shook his head madly before he went on, "No, Jensen, that's not what I mean. I mean, yes, I meant it last night when I said, uh, I love you. I do, still do when I'm fully conscious, and I'm not sorry for that. God, Jensen, I had a crush on you first day when we did that chemistry read, and I was head over heels for you in the last two years, and you didn't sound like you are going to freak out, or disgusted, or anything last night when I blurted out so I thought it's a great timing to say this...Shit, I'm horrible at making a confession, am I?"

Jensen blinked at Jared, and he was so positive that he was still dreaming. Because no way in hell that Jared Padalecki, his smoking hot, attractive, gorgeous co-star and best friend, was actually in love with him.

But Jared went on when he didn't respond, "You are probably freaking out because it's 9 in the morning and I'm kind of serious about this, but..." Jared paused and pulled out a gift box out of nowhere -- maybe Jensen was just not paying attention -- "It's Thanksgiving, after all."

Jared pushed the gift box toward his side of the table, watching him with those puppy eyes and Jensen finally pulled himself back from shock and decided to open the gift first before he went back to the whole love thing.

It was not a big gift, and it was, obviously, wrapped up by Jared himself. He looked up at the anxious Jared at the other side of the table questioningly, and Jared gave him a nervous smile and encouraged him to go on, so he went on and opened it.

And then he was staring at a hand-made version of Dean's amulet -- they already knew that amulet was given by Sam -- with Jared's name engraved on the back.

"I was messing around woodwork last last summer and I was thinking about giving it to you last Christmas, but I slept on it and slept on it so many days. Then you came to live with me and everything was damned because I couldn't work up the strength to give it to you, and I couldn't even think straight when you were so close to me last night so the whole thing just blurted out and I don't even know why I said it! Oh my god I'm rambling so can you please shut me up now?"

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat, and studied the wooden amulet in his hand for a few seconds before he finally broke the dead silence between them, "You made this last last summer."

"...Um, yeah?"

"And you don't even know that amulet is given by Sam."

"...I guess?"

"So why did you choose this instead of something else?"

Jared scratched his neck, "I don't know, symbolic, maybe?" He gave an awkward laugh, "I mean, obviously Sam and Dean were like our second lives, and I probably, secretly hoped that amulet was from Sam, so...you know, I was hoping to give you something special that tie both of our lives together."

"Jay," Jensen said quietly, most likely grinning like an idiot right now, "Are you...proposing to me?"

"What!?"Jared's eyes widened, and he blushed -- he fucking blushed and Jensen swear that was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen -- "I, god, Jen, I am, okay? I am...wait, you are not grossed out, and you are not yelling at me and calling me a fag or something, so can I take that as a yes?" He asked hopefully.

Jensen rolled his eyes, stood up, made his way around the table that he was actually standing in front of Jared and looked into that amazing swirl of blue, green, hazel and gold, "Jay, you are not...you are not the only one who was stalling and waiting and freaking out and scared about the other would freaked out."

Jared looked confused for a moment, and his whole face lit up when Jensen grinned at him.

"I love you too, Jay."

And Jared pulled Jensen down and kissed him for the first time, warm and loving, with those huge hands tugging the amulet and putting it around his neck.

"Still can't believe you are proposing to me at 9 in the morning, though."

"I'm a morning person, so put up with it, and apparently you are stuck with me with the rest of your life, Jen."

"Yeah, so shut up and let me enjoy this moment, bitch."

"Jerk."

 

END


End file.
